Of first times and combustion flames
by butterflywingsmadness
Summary: Headcannon for kind of a Malec first time. Set after the kiss in the hall of Accords. Rated M. Boy on Boy. You know the drill. Reviews are always welcomed and embraced dearly. Enjoy.


Hey! Long time no see. Did you watch Shadowhunters? Yep, I'm tottaly crushing on Matthew Daddario and his portrayal of alec is LIFE. And Harry's Magnus is pure gold. I'm so in love...

This is kind of my headcannon for a Malec first time, that ended up to be not their first time. It's not betaed. Excuse some of my mistakes, and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Of first times and combustion flames**

After coming out to his parents and in front of every Nephilim, Fair Folk, Vampires and Warlocks, Alec was incredibly shy and antsy around Magnus for days now, which was exasperating him but he didn't comment on it. Alec, despite his evolution into becoming himself, was still a troubled teenager and he didn't want to force his hand into becoming something he was not, saying something he was not prepared to say or doing something he was not comfortable with. That is why he offered him shelter at his house without any questions or false pretenses. Alec had already slept in there, and it was not that of a big deal. Granted it was on the sofa every single time and Magnus had to refrain himself from snatching him up and cuddle Alec into his bed.

Alec was really trying to hide his feelings from Magnus and could tell he had already picked on it. Not that they were bad to start with, but after kissing him in front of everyone and realizing that what they were doing meant much more than a journey to discover himself he was terrified. Terrified of the feelings the warlock woke in him, of the heat that descended his hormonal teenage body only to concentrate at his groin, of the blood boiling in his veins and singing behind his ears telling him all the unholy things he wanted to do with the warlock. The few nights he slept at Magnus' he rather stayed awake than catching any sleep only because he was afraid of sleep walking into Magnus' room and curl himself beside the taller man. If only he knew how Magnus really wanted that to happen…

This particular evening found Magnus and Alec coming home, and for all that matters Alec felt more at home at Magnus' lair than in the Institute with his family, after a tiring day putting up with the others particularly with the Goldilocks Herondale boy that wanted a demon fight more than anything and of not saying anything meaningful towards each other. Magnus couldn't even recall the last hug they shared and Alec was sending him strange vibes. As if his aura was more into the violet, tempest side than the blue, calmer side of him and every time Magnus tried to reach him Alec snatched himself from him as if feeling electrocuted. What Magnus didn't know was that Alec was dying to touch him but couldn't, afraid of doing so much more than just chastely kissing the warlock.

They followed the stairs to his loft in silence and darkness and the air around them was heavy, Magnus was walking in front of Alec and the latter couldn't take his eyes of Magnus ass. He felt thirsty, his throat aching and he bit his lips, drawing blood.

"Alexander", a tired of the silence and distance Magnus turned to him halting both men in their steps and surprising Alec who was afraid of getting caught at ogling his boyfriend. Now he could call Magnus that couldn't he?

The feline pupils of Magnus were in a tight slit and he bore all his worry in his eyes. "You've been acting strange lately. Talk to me" Alec's breath caught up in his chest when Magnus turned so suddenly and was giving a tentative try at getting out. It came as a raspy gasp and his heart was violently drumming inside once all that he could see was yellow-green eyes and all that he could hear was the beating of his heart, the mad blood boiling at his ears, whispering sinful thoughts.

Magnus was taller than Alec, but now he was a whole step taller and as Alec was trying to deviate his gaze from the intense eyes of the first he couldn't help but fix his own on the darker man's lips, so kissable and inviting "By the Angel", and it started. Alec pushed Magnus down by the lapels of his jacket crushing their lips together. It reminded Magnus of their first date together, how awfully it had begun and how wonderfully it had ended, with a knocked out Magnus on the floor, trying to steady his breath and a triumphant Alec succeeding in surprising him. A bolt of energy passed both Magnus and Alec but it was Magnus who was caught unprepared for the assault of emotions and his knees gave away allowing Alec to take hold of him and pushing him against the dark wall.

Alec put his knee between Magnus' legs, unconsciously grasping the older man crotch and Magnus gasped at the contact, the blood concentrating all in one place burning him while Alec's mouth was entertained at his neck, sucking and biting with fervor. "Alec" he tried to whisper at the smaller boy's ear to get some sense into it, to warn him that that was not a path he was choosing wisely and the said boy's lips crashed again on his, silencing any coherent thought.

He didn't know how did they get in his room, or how did their jackets and shirts get thrown on the floor, no. As far as he could feel their chests were bare and touching, and the warmer hands of Alec were wandering desperately around his skin, from his neck to meet his stomach and going to the lower of his back where his skin ended and his trousers started. Alec was straddling him, and he could feel he was attentive to not letting his hips meet Magnus', which was putting the latter in a state of despair that couldn't be matched. He burned to feel contact, even if it was just the tiniest of frictions. Magnus tried to push Alec into him only to be met with a resistance he wasn't prepared to encounter. Alec's lips left his skin after a bite that was already showing its crimson hues at Magnus hollow junction of his collarbones and his blue eyes met feline ones. Alec was hungry for him, he could tell, and his breath was erratic, panting more than breathing. Both of his hands, which were smaller in comparison to Alec's encircled the Nephilim's face in utter wonder and loving gesture. He questioned with his eyes 'are you sure?' but all that escaped from his lips was "Alexander", his voice cracking with emotion.

Alec was feeling the turmoil of feelings rushing through him, he loved Magnus but this hunger was both a new and old companion. It was present every time they made out on Magnus' couch, every time Magnus trapped him between himself and the kitchen table while he made coffee, but in those every single moments he could refrain the urge to get Magnus naked and gather some self-control, because something more urgent was in his mind. But not now, all he could think was how he wanted Magnus in an uncontrolled madness, how he wanted to taste him, have him like never before. The urgency of having him was all new and devastating, blinding hot. A fire that consumed body and soul, clouded his mind and enhanced his senses. All he could smell was Magnus skin, all he could see his dark skin glowing the faintest traces of glitter, the feline eyes that looked at him with such devotion, all he could hear his raggedy breathes and all he could touch more and more of his marvelous, perfect chiseled body. He wanted to bite, kiss and suck every single inch of Magnus that he could get his hands onto. "Magnus", his voice was low, the desire unkempt and unhidden.

That made it. Magnus pulled Alec's face to meet his with his hands, a mess of lips, tongue and teeth creating the most passionate kiss. One of his hands left the unruly chaos that was Alec's hair, and that the other hand was only contributing further more to its disarray as he pulled and pushed strands of it, to trace a path of delicate touches down Alec's spine, which was sending the younger Shadowhunter into overdrive, until it met the lower of his back, extending the full palm there and tried to pull him towards him.

This time Alec did not resist the attempt of Magnus, nor did he want to, and let himself be guided toward the older man, hips meeting for the first time. They both let escape a tiny, needful moan at the contact of their boners. Alec flushed and was pretty sure Magnus could feel his skin heating up under his hands but he wouldn't let the warlock get the best of him, and this time he kissed with wanton fierceness and prowess. His body made unconsciously up and down movements, giving both men the friction they desperately wanted but didn't know they needed it until that moment. Magnus's hand, the one at his lower back, played with the hem of the Nephilim's child jeans, travelling down to meet his round ass, thigh and calf, adjusting him a tad bit nearer, the tiniest of fractions of centimeter that would put them closer and closer, as if it was possible becoming one being and one body.

Alec's lips adventured out of their comfort zone and he poured wet, languid kisses from the warlock's earlobe to the neck and chest, licking traces as he went up again at his collarbones. His hands traveled south, with a mind of their own, and long before Magnus could foresee or feel the change, he was palming Magnus above his trousers with one hand the other fumbling with his belt. Magnus gasped and his hips jerked up to fully meet his partner's hand. The hand that was at Alec's hair pushed his head up and Alec left his heated skin with a wet sound as he wheezed, surprised at the sudden movement. "Is something wrong?" And damn Alexander for looking and sounding so innocent in such precarious situation, his blue eyes lit like thousands of gems caught under the moonlight. Alec tried to read Magnus eyes but he only saw how the yellow-green eyes had darkened terrifically under unraveled desire. "You're playing with fire, Alexander".

"I know" he breathed and gave the slightest grin with only a corner of his mouth before ravaging Magnus'.

Alec groaned when Magnus' hips thrust up to meet his, both men feeling hot sparks spreading through their bodies from the site of contact. That only made Alec's resolve more frantic, more eager to have a taste of Magnus magic. His skillful hands unfastened Magnus' belt and flyer with a quick pull of the warlock's trousers, tugging at his boxers to come down, only to show the piece of golden flesh where the happy trail ended and mingled with its own and more glitter.

Magnus was thinking about a million ways to ask Alec to stop, he wasn't prepared to let Alec's first time going like this, it was something that he wanted to be meaningful and caring, to show him he needn't to be afraid of his desires rather than just a whim of the moment, which, granted, he had a few whenever he made out with this beautiful Nephilim's child although he always succeeded at controlling his lust. He wanted to make a ceremony out of it, as a rite to worship Alec. However, when faced with the hurried hands of his lover, the desperation of his movements, as he touched him through his boxers and how he curled his other hand at the base of his neck to pull Magnus' face for a searing, open and tongued kiss, his thoughts become more and more clouded, vaguely forgotten at the depth of his head, blinded by pleasure.

Alec dared to touch more skin, not even thinking if that was the right way, all the insecurities gone replaced by his longing, and soon Magnus was pulsing inside the Shadowhunter's hand. It was almost unbearable, the feeling of his touch striking as a bolt running through his whole body, an incandescent wave of heat and electric tingles devouring his body and soul only to explode at his eyelids. With a sudden wanton gasp he took his lips out of the Nephilim's and glared at him with an intensity Alec had never seen before, his darkened feline eyes glowing a rich light-brown gold, soft as caramel but luscious as velvet. The look of a disheveled Magnus breathing erratically with his mouth open in a lewd expression had Alec more desperate. If this what it took to take Magnus out of control then he was all for it, he needed him utterly and completely undone after that intense, salacious gaze.

Unforeseen to Magnus, his calloused hand around the warlock's shaft moved down, pressing it down against the pubic bone only to move up again, toying with the tip. The ability to speak left Magnus completely while he was glaring into the Shadowhunter's blue eyes, tainted visibly by lust, his tongue darting to bite scantily his swollen lips. Something that sounded like his lover's name left his lips but was unintelligible to his own hears and Alec's hands were becoming hurried, going up and down in the entirety of his length which was sending him spiraling into the abyss of pleasure.

Magnus was feeling wobbly, his legs failing him, feeling glad they were seated, as he limply embraced Alec's torso to find some stability in his stance, while Alec continued to pump him as the heavy air around them turned thick and gold with layers of their wanton breathes colliding together. Alec's gaze never left Magnus' as the final motion made him burst, his eyes rolling in his head in pleasure, the scent of burnt sugar invading the Shadowhunter's nose and filling the space between them, Magnus spasming in beautiful and luscious waves while hot white seed was spreading through Alec's dainty fingers. A blue spark escaped through the corners of his eyes but Alec dismissed it as nothing as he let his forehead fall on Magnus shoulder, panting, the sheer of sweat glistening in golden and now faded glittered skin inviting him to have a taste. His lips connected to the skin there and Magnus shivered.

"That was…" Magnus was struggling to find words that could describe the event faithfully but words were scarce and Alec's shewed lips twitched above his shoulder in what could possibly tell Magnus he was proudly grinning. Alec hummed against his skin, still smiling and his cheeks flushed. "That was spectacular" he finally said to his lover and although it didn't describe it all completely it was the best that he could conjure in his still pleasure hazed mind. His hand that never left Alec's torso tried to lift him so he could look into Alec's widened eyes, a storm of lust and want forming in his perfect blue orbs.

Something was wrong when suddenly Alec scrunched his nose and looked behind his shoulder to the other corner of the room. "Humm, Magnus, your chair is on fire!" he got up in a panicked state leaving a barely naked Magnus flabbergast at the quick change of mood in his eyes and absence of Alec's weight until he followed the Shadowhunter's gaze and with an instinctive flick of his fingers the fire extinguished itself, the chair returning to its old state as if nothing happened. Magnus blinked two times in the direction of said chair before returning his stare to Alec. He was also sweaty and was pleasantly disheveled to his eyes. Lowering his hungry gaze he noticed the half-tent in Alec's jeans and his demeanor changed again. With a sultry jump he landed in front of him, pushing the younger boy by his belt loops, theirs chests colliding. Alec was caught by surprise, his hands holding on to the body of the taller man. "What do you want?" He was trying to hide his hunger, playing innocent, but Magnus knew better.

"You know what I want", a devilish grin grew wide, showing his canines and Alec felt the urge to run away and hide himself from the intense gaze of the Warlock. As if to remind him he couldn't go anywhere Magnus pulled the smaller toward him a bit more, their eyes meeting in the exiguous space, shining behind cat-like eyes and deep blue gems and darkened by lust. Magnus purposely moved his stare to the Shadowhunter's lips making a show out of how much he wanted to bite and suck the piece of flesh, then looked lower between their bodies and Alec was suddenly nervous and biting his gums inside his mouth. Magnus unfastened his belt until Alec's hands put a halt to his motions.

"Magnus", his voice was raspy and alarmed leaving Magnus feeling insecure about himself, which rarely happened even if he was new to this type of relationship with a Nephilim. "Not tonight." He looked as if he was ashamed of refusing him, as if it was wrong to not want something.

"You know this whole thing is about as giving as much as receiving, don't you?" Magnus put his jeweled fingers under Alec's chin, lifting it up so Alec could look into his sincere, devoted eyes. The younger man nodded but there was still insecurities eating at him behind his stormy eyes. He tried to avert his gaze again. "Hey, hey, everything is fine, Alexander" the warlock assured him and smiled, pulling him into his embrace and retracting to his bed where he sat them both in the position that lead them both to their state.

"I don't know what you were expecting", Alec blurted out. Most of the time he really wished he had a filter to stop his mouth from saying somethings, and this was one of those times.

"I was expecting nothing from you, my dear. But I will tell you what I wasn't expecting. I wasn't expecting such forwardness or willingness to please, Alexander, nor did I expected you to attack me like _that_ after last days' events. I thought you were becoming distant whereas you were only hiding your desire. Never, ever hide your desires from me again. I am willing to fulfill them all", and despite his light, naughty undertone Alec felt secure of himself again and safe in his lover's arms. Magnus brought his boy with him until they were fully laid down on the bed, his futon covering both of them in a flick of magic, the familiar scent of burnt sugar and sandalwood comforting Alec. The smaller boy got rid of his jeans under the covers, even though he was slightly nervous to sleep half-naked with Magnus beside him.

Later at night, when the Shadowhunter had already entered a deep sleep, Magnus was drawing patterns on the smaller boy's shoulders and arms, looking at the ceiling before slumber claimed him. It was a half-truth he told Alec before. Magnus was expecting everything from him, and everything for Magnus tended to lean toward a darker side, a side where Alec were to break things off with him after he put some distance between them. But he wasn't expecting his sweet, angelic Nephilim to be a little bundle of lust and desire he only reserved for him. Oh, he knew Alec liked him, loved him even, but knowing your other half was resumed to a mess of hunger and was actively craving your taste was another whole perception and that settled nicely in his heart and, well right now, non-existent pants, warming his insides.

* * *

Reviews are always welcomed.

Thank you.


End file.
